<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all mine. by adorechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118848">all mine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan'>adorechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Degrading kink, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Hyung Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chan's a brat and wonwoo puts him in his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all mine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>help this came to me when i was doing my summer school<br/>second smut dont hate on me<br/>been a long time since i put anything in this series im sorryyyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan knows what he's doing. Its nothing new. He loves making Wonwoo jealous just to get his cock later that day. Chan just knows when Wonwoo's jealous even if his face is stone cold. Wonwoo's clenched jaw and narrowed eyes give away everything. He's pretty much producing steam from his head. Wonwoo stomps over, grabbing Chan's hand and Chan already knows where they're heading.</p>
<p>The bedroom.</p>
<p>Wonwoo drags him to their shared room, pushing Chan towards the bed and locks the door. </p>
<p>"Take off your fucking clothes." Wonwoo nearly growls out and Chan can feel his cock hardening already. Wonwoo was always sexy when he was angry. Chan complies, stripping from his shorts and shirt. He puts his thumb under the waistband of his briefs, pulling  them. Wonwoo's eyes narrow, "Everything, you little brat." </p>
<p>Chan hurriedly takes off his briefs too, fully naked and exposed for Wonwoo to see. The older man looks him up and down, lust in his eyes. They linger a bit on Chan's half-hard cock, the look making Chan ache and long for Wonwoo to make a move. He bits his lip to keep from begging for Wonwoo to do something, say something. He balls his hands into a fist, wanting to touch himself but he knows Wonwoo might <em>punish</em> him even more if he does. </p>
<p>Wonwoo walks over slowly, a hand lightly touching Chan's cock. He lets out a little gasp at the tough, becoming fully hard. Wonwoo's long, slender fingers grasp his cock all the way, stroking it slowly. Chan whines. Wonwoo keeps stroking Chan until his whines become more desperate and he pulls his hand away before Chan can cum. Chan knows he's being teased now.</p>
<p>"Hyung.." He whines, tip red and his cock aching for more. </p>
<p>Wonwoo's eyes meet his before glancing down at his cock. Wonwoo has a 'hyung' kink and Chan knows it. He's such a brat, even when he's getting punished. Wonwoo gets rough when he acts like this, just how he likes. </p>
<p>Chan nearly keeps the words from slipping from his mouth but they still do, "Hyung, more." He begs.</p>
<p>Wonwoo's hand slides up Chan's thick thighs, his slender hand giving his thigh a firm slap. Its too bad he isn't bending over for Wonwoo right now. </p>
<p>"No begging, you slut." Wonwoo says in that sexy voice of his. His hand moves and Chan glances down to see the red hand print already forming. It stings slightly but he's a bit of a masochist. His cock is aching and begging to be touched. The tip is slightly red, with beads of precum forming at the slit. God, he was so close earlier. He wants to be fucked already.</p>
<p>"Turn around." Wonwoo commands, and Chan complies. He turns around, hips and ass in the air. He can hear Wonwoo unbuckle his belt and he wants to crane his neck and see if Wonwoo's undressing too.</p>
<p>He's just about to when Wonwoo unexpectedly spanks his ass and he lets out a cry. </p>
<p>"How many do you think you deserve for making me jealous earlier, whore?" Wonwoo asks and Chan doesn't have to look to know that Wonwoo's hand is raised and ready. </p>
<p>"Five.." He bites out.</p>
<p>"Still being a fucking brat, hm?" Wonwoo replies, "Should I give you more for acting like that?" </p>
<p>Chan just nods, waiting. Wonwoo slaps his ass ten times instead, Chan gasping and crying with each one. He knows his ass is red and full of handprints and he desperately wants to see. But he stays put until Wonwoo's done with him. When Wonwoo finally stops spanking him, he rubs Chan's cheeks with a tender touch. His hyung was always one for sweet and soft aftercare.</p>
<p>"Even though you were being such a whore and such a brat, I'm still going to fuck you. You should be lucky." Wonwoo says afterwards and Chan can hear him rustle around. Chan cranes his neck, watching Wonwoo undress and grab some lube. Wonwoo's own dick is hard and Chan wants it so bad. Wonwoo turns around, meeting Chan's eyes. Wonwoo looks down at his own hands and then back up to Chan's eyes.</p>
<p>He comes closer, two fingers stretched out. "Suck them." He nearly commands and Chan does. His mouth wraps around Wonwoo's long fingers and he sucks them, coating them with his spit. Wonwoo pulls them out of his mouth when he thinks they're fully coated, a spit trail extending from Chan's mouth and his fingers. </p>
<p>Wonwoo's fingers circle around his hole before one slides in and then the second. Wonwoo finger fucks him for a little bit, stretching him out fully. It had been a while since they'd done this and Chan had inevitably tightened up. It was probably because it had been a while that Chan decided to rile up Wonwoo. It had succeeded. Chan whines at the loss of Wonwoo's fingers and he looks back at his Hyung. Wonwoo lubes up his cock, and his tip touches his hole, sliding in slowly. </p>
<p>"Hyung- fuck." Chan says as Wonwoo's long cock slides inside of him. Wonwoo's hands around his waist tighten and Chan knows that at the end of the night he's going to have bruises there.</p>
<p>Wonwoo moves at a slow pace, thrusting his cock all the way in and out of Chan. Chan's moans are needy. Wonwoo's basically silent but by how he's holding Chan's hips, Chan knows he's enjoying himself too.</p>
<p>Wonwoo hits a special place and Chan moans loudly. "Hyung, hyung." He babbles and something in Wonwoo snaps. He changes his pace to a much faster one, thrusting in and out of Chan roughly. Chan's moans are getting louder and he's close. </p>
<p>"Hyung, you're going to make me cum. I'm gonna cum." He cries as Wonwoo fucks him hard and rough. Wonwoo's thrusts become even rougher and erratic, he's surely chasing his orgasm too. Wonwoo's even letting out soft moans in that deep voice of his, unlike most of the times they've fucked. Chan cries out 'hyung' as he comes all over the sheets underneath him. His orgasm is fucking amazing. Wonwoo thrusts into him a few more times before pulling out and then cumming all over Chan's still red ass.</p>
<p>Once he's done, Chan flops over onto his back on the bed, Wonwoo doing the same next to him. Wonwoo intertwines their hands, and Chan gives his hand a little squeeze.</p>
<p>"Did you really have to make me jealous to get fucked like that?" He asks, eyebrow raised as he smiles.</p>
<p>"Mhm. I <em>had</em> to, Hyung." Chan smiles back, kissing Wonwoo softly.</p>
<p>"Such a slut for me, y'know."</p>
<p>"I know, Hyung. Only for you."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why after months of not writing the first thing i make is a smut</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>